The Impossible
by CMLeoLover
Summary: When a tsunami hits Japan while JJ, Will and Henry are on holidays they must battle to find each other while trying to stay alive. Based on the movie 'The Impossible'. Sad themes. Willifer.
1. The Wave

**I do not own_ Criminal Minds _or _The Impossible_**.

**_Please read and review! Means a lot!_**

* * *

><p>It was creepy. Will and Henry were jumping the shallow waves as I looked on from where I was sun bathing on the beach. But it was quiet, too quiet, and I was only half aware that the birds had stopped singing from their position in the trees. Children were running and shrieking as normal but I couldn't quite put my finger on what was different. It took me a while to realise that there was no surf, people stood with their surfboards eyeing the water for any sign of a wave. Henry ran towards me with a frown on his face as there were no more waves to jump, he then grabbed a bucket and spade and began to build sand castles. Will arrived shortly after and threw himself onto the blanket beside me. He looked just as confused as I was. I pushed myself up so I was resting on my elbows, something just wasn't right.<p>

I pushed my sunglasses up onto my forehead to get a better look around me. A breeze had begun to pick up and the surfers had given up on hope of another wave and had retreated back to the shore disappointed. I put on my jacket over my bikini as it began to get cold. I gave Henry and Will their coats as well and went back to my position on the blanket. Little did I know that it was the quiet before the storm. That's when I heard it. The low rumble in the distance. Everyone on the beach turned to look in the direction of the sea which still showed no sign of anything, until I saw it. The giant wave which was hurtling towards the shore at terrifying speed. It only registered in my mind that there was danger until I heard someone shout.

"Tsunami!"

Instantly people around me began to run in all directions, trying to escape the approaching danger. In a delayed reaction, Will grabbed Henry and we both began to sprint as fast as we could, trying to find higher ground.

"It's ok Henry, everything is going to be ok," I called to Henry, who had begun to cry due to the chaos around him. I didn't know whether I was trying to convince him or myself. My eyes darted around, trying to find somewhere safe. My chest began to tighten as I was drained of all hope of surviving. We were given no warning that this was going to happen. Even a twenty minute warning would have made a difference.

I looked over my shoulder to see if we had anymore time, but then it hit me in one big blast like a ton of bricks and I began to drown. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear and I couldn't breath. Panic engulfed me as I fought to get to the surface. Branches scraped and stabbed my skin and I am sure that I hit my head off of something hard. Water entered my lungs and I felt like I there was something pulling me further and further away from the surface, something that was making sure that I didn't make it. I was fully aware of what was going on but I could do nothing in my power to stop it.

We were going to die.


	2. Lost

_**Sorry I took so long! Bit of change in POV here :)**_

-–-

_You_ _were lost. _

Your vision was foggy and pain was radiating off of your body. It was hard for you to breathe with the pain in your chest and you were pretty sure that you had swallowed a lot of water. You looked around at all the damage and debris. Bodies littered the area and it was worse than what you had ever seen in your every day life as an FBI agent.

You attempted to stand in the water but failed. You bit back a cry of pain as you put weight on your legs. Your body was covered in bruises ranging from purple to blue to yellow as well as cuts and scrapes. You wanted to cry as you saw that what remained of your right foot was a bloody mess. Your face was swollen and you could barely see out through your black eye. You couldn't see Will or Henry and you could see was the remains of buildings and life.

You began to wade through the damage to try to look for help. You were freezing as all you had on you was a bikini and a jacket was was soaking wet. It looked like a bomb had exploded around you as you looked for Will and your six-year-old son. Every so often you would see a person walking around and they joined you in the search of family members. Nobody spoke a word, everybody was focused on one thing, their family.

Piles of rubbish littered the area in the water and you fought the nausea as you saw dead children. All they experienced in their last few minutes of life was fear. Their faces were still perplexed with fright. You reached a fallen tree and climbed out of the water to the best of your ability. Tears openly streamed down your bruised and cut cheeks and your right foot had since gone numb from the pain. Your hand went up to hold the necklace your sister gave you but when your hand reached your neck you froze._ The necklace wasn't there._ The last thing you had of Rosaline was gone and that was the only thing you needed to send you over the edge.

You collapsed against the tree trunk and cried. You cried as everyone around you looked on with a mixture of sympathetic and confused looks on their faces. That was when you felt someone wrap their arms around you and lift you up carefully. Sobs wracked your small frame and your vision was blurred due to the tears that fell from your bloodshot eyes.

The person began rubbing your back in a soothing manner and whispering comforting things in your ear. You wanted to die even though you knew that was selfish. You had just survived a _natural disaster _and you wanted to die. You mentally cursed yourself and leaned on the figure in front of you for support.

As you came to your senses you looked up at the person in front of you and let out a cry of joy. You reached up to kiss them on their lips as they continued to rub your back. Their hand tipped your chin up to look at them as they said,

"I love you so much Cher."

**So Will and JJ are safe! What do you want to happen next?**

**•****Will and JJ look for Henry.**

**Or **

**•****A Chapter with the team at Quantico (If so do you want Alex, Emily or Kate?)**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
